


Those Behind the Glimmering Strings

by IggyGirl01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Demon Blood Sammy, Destiel - Freeform, First A03 fic, Halucifer but not really, Helpful Lucifer, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Smutty, Violence, i'll add more as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyGirl01/pseuds/IggyGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as the Angels manipulated the strings of fate, there was something they couldn't control. When Mary dies and the home goes up in flames, John decides something that truly changes the course the Angels anticipated. Sam and Dean grow up in different situations after the fire, Dean with his father and Sam with some... new parents. All that can be said is that the pair will walk a similar path, but the question is this; who is pulling all the strings behind the curtains?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story on AO3, but its definitely not my first fanfiction. So, I'm not sure when is the next time I will update, but I hope to update at least once or twice a month. So if you guys like this story and want to have me continue it, or hell, give ideas and point out flaws, I would love to hear all of it. Thanks anybody who reads this and hope you all like this. I'm done babbling, hope you enjoy the story!

_There are some things you can’t count on in this life, for who knows who is pulling the strings? Or how many?_

* * *

 

“Mary!” John Winchester screamed as he entered the nursery, seeing his wife strung up on the ceiling, stomach cut open and dripping blood into the crib of her 6 month old son, Sam Winchester.

Dean, a small four year old boy and also the son of Mary and John Winchester, ran into the room. Before he could even so much as speak or figure out why his father was distressed, his younger, infant brother was shoved into his arms and an order of, “Get Sam out of here Dean.” Came from his dad.

However, hazel green eyes couldn’t help but look up and catch a glimpse of fire and his mother before running down the stairs, precious little brother in his hands. As he got outside the home, an explosion could be heard along with shattering glass. Before long, the John was outside with his boys, taking Sam into his arms and Dean under his arms.

Dean and John stood there, staring at the fire as Sam cried loudly, grubby hands moving and clenching mindlessly. As John looked at the remains of their house and family, he realized what he had to do. He knew there was something supernatural about this, there was no way his wife could be strung up on the ceiling and combust spontaneously.

His eyes then slid down to his two boys. The life he would choose, one he knew of from his, now dead, wife meant a life without a home, stability. He couldn’t put that on both his children. He had to choose. Dean would remember his mother, and him if he put him through adoption… but Sam wouldn’t.

As the trio found a hotel room for the night, not willing to put up with fire fighters or police, John made the hard decision with a heavy heart. He would give up Sam… hopefully to live his life normally and not miss a mother.

Within a week, John and Dean were off to traverse the United States, and young Sam found himself in a small hospital, now alone in the world.

However, this was causing a riot in both heaven and hell both. Lilith, most of all. She knew that this boy would be the vessel Lucifer needed. She, however, had to act fast before the Angels could get to him and try to return him to the path he was meant to be on.

She had much sway in the world below as the keeper of deals. So she called in favors and… well, let’s just say that by the time all was said and done, Sam was in a ‘home’ with loving parents. The angels grew dismayed, for they knew this was their loss of a pawn in the game they were playing. Michael, however, felt that this was of no matter, for fate had its own way of righting things.

So from the beginning, it seemed that Michael and Lilith were the ones pulling the strings, looking to bring on the apocalypse and release Lucifer from his Cage.

That is, of course, if you counted Lucifer out. He spent his time biding power in the cage, working small cracks into it, waiting for his True Vessel to be born. He would feel it when the boy was born, and it was then he could finally start moving his own plan into action.

Once Sam Winchester was born, it was then Lucifer rushed as much of his grace through the cracks of the Cage and imbedded himself into Sam Winchester. This, he knew, would make it easier to control Sam Winchester for when the time called for it.

But is this really all the people pulling and tugging at the various strings that lead to two men? Were these the only being manipulating Sam and Dean Winchester, or somebody else behind all of it?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's life until he is 17 years old

Sam was little when he started hearing the voices, probably about 5. The voice sounded very harsh sometimes, but other times the voice was soft and chimed like a bell. Sam wasn’t fond of the voice and it told him the oddest things at times.

Things like, " _Sam, you shouldn’t eat the paste_.” Or “ _Sam, sit still for a minute_.” Or “ _Sam, climb the tree, now. Somebody is following you_.” Sam always listened to the voice, but he found it weird the thing knew when he was going to get in trouble or hurt. So Sammy started to listen and be friends with the voice.

The weirdest thing it told him was to run away when he was 10. His parents were leaving for a week on a trip and trusted him to take care of himself, and they left all sorts of everything. The voice was insistent, but Sam didn’t want to leave his family so for the first time he didn’t listen. The voice, which was a guy he had realized by this point, didn’t speak to him for a whole day after that.

The voice wasn’t fond of his parents, called them disgusting and corrupt. Sam didn’t know what those words meant and the voice didn’t explain and merely talked to Sam about something else. Sam thought his parents were weird though; they were too nice to be normal. They let him have candy whenever, always let him have everything. Occasionally, Sam thought he saw his parents with full black eyes, but when same went to check again, they were normal, so Sam brushed it off.

When Sam was 13, the voice finally told him what its name was. He said his name was Lucifer. Sam vaguely remembered something about an angel named Lucifer in the Bible or something.

At this point, Sam was in his room and decided to speak aloud instead of mentally. “Are you, like, and angel?” Sam asked softly, not wanting to garner the attention of his parents.

Amusement flooded through the bond Sam and ‘Lucifer’ shared before he got an affirmative response. Sam pursed his lips thoughtfully before quickly asking another question. “Are you my guardian angel, Lucifer?”

Somehow, Sam felt like the other was laughing at him, but in amusement and not mocking like the kids at school. “To an extent. I will never let you get hurt Sam.” He replied briefly. Sam hummed thoughtfully and grinned.

“That’s awesome.” He said before knocking came on the door. Before he could allow entrance, his mom slid in.

“Sammy, me and your dad are going to go to an emergency meeting. Make sure you drink the juice we left on the counter. It’s new, but it’s what we’re getting from now on. We’ll be back in a few hours. Don’t let anybody inside.” She said and then departed.

Sam groaned and leaned back, falling upon his bed. “Whatever.” He paused, noting the Lucifer had left. “Lucifer, don’t do this to me. I’m all alone again.” He cried out, more mocking that anything. Brief amusement flickered though the bond, but nothing more.

Emitting another groan, Sam rolled off the bed and walked downstairs. As he reached the kitchen, he glanced at the red glass of crimson juice. His nose crinkled softly, thinking it was cranberry juice.

“Seriously?” He shrugged and downed it quickly. Something like a spark flickered through his whole body as he finished it and he looked into the glass. “Huh, must be an energy drink…” He muttered and then put the cup in the sink. “Pretty good.” He then proceeded to spend the rest of the afternoon talking to Lucifer, who somehow sounded louder and somewhat worried, but it was not enough to worry Sam at the time.

* * *

When Sam was fifteen years old when something happened again. Lucifer had suddenly been full up in their bond and started shouting at him. He was panicked and was screeching, “Sam! You need to run now! Go to the park on Winding and 10th. Now!”

Sam had stopped dead in his tracks, confused by his sudden fear. Currently, he was walking along an empty street to his house, and it was broad day light. He pursed his lips softly. Before responding softly, “Luce, why?”

Tension flooded through the question and Lucifer sighed. “Please.” Sam frowned and then that ‘I’m a teenager, I can handle it” kicked in and Sam disregarded Lucifer.

Anger and fear flitted through the bond before Lucifer receded. Sam frowned and continued to walk home, encountering nothing out of the ordinary or dangerous.As Sam opened the door to his house, something seemed… off. He closed the door silently and he immediately crinkled his nose as he smelt something burning.

“Mom? Dad?” He called, walking to the kitchen, intent on getting some juice. He heard a sharp click behind him, the sound mechanical in nature.

Sam spun around, juice carton in his hand as he found himself staring into the barrel of a gun. His eyes swept up to the one holding it, seeing a mangy man who was covered in blood. Instant fear flitted through him, worry for his parents.

“Boy, you are going to have to come with me.” He said in an extremely calm voice. The others eyes flitted black before returning to a dingy brown. Sam sweated as he thought. He was being kidnapped… were his parents dead?

Quite suddenly, Lucifer was back in Sam and instructing him. “ _Yes, they are dead! That makes you angry, right? Expel your anger mentally Sam, please, trust me._ ” Sam could see the man with the gun getting fidgety.

Sam winced and slowly put the juice down. “Alright, I will.” He said quietly.

He had also been listening to Lucifer and was confused. “ _For the love of- Sam, think about sending him to hell_.” The other finally ground out. Sam felt fearful at Lucifer’s words, but he had no better option and knew that he didn’t want to go with this… deranged man. So Sam thought hard about sending the man bellow, of expelling him. As Sam began to lose hope and thought that he was going to have to go with the man or die, he reached deep and connected to some hidden power. The gun-wielding man’s face seized in surprise as he coughed, black smoke coming out. He faltered in surprise, but at Luce’s urging he continued but closed his eyes.

After he collapsed from simple use of power, where the hell did this come from, he opened his eyes and there was nothing there. Sam eyes went wide in surprise and whimper escaped his throat.

“Am I crazy?!” He cried, and then suddenly a warm hand was on his shoulder. He glanced up to see his immaculate father with glasses perched on his nose standing there.

“No Sam, you are not.” His gaze softened slightly, but hardened quickly. “You… you are strong. Now come on, drink your juice and sleep, you did well.” And then his father was gone. Sam looked to Lucifer for answers, but was met with the usual silence he got when his parents around.

Confused and tired, his did as was asked before going to sleep. Later that night, his parents told him that he was a special child who could use the power to save people from a demon, her name was Lilith. Sam was unconvinced, but after what he did today he had little reason to not believe it. So he practiced as his parents rounded up people who were demons too. As he got stronger and with Lucifer’s interference, he learned the secret and was angry. But, he would listen to his angel who would say, “ _Just wait Sammy, their time will come from you soon._ ” So Sam obeyed.

* * *

 

Dark flames flickered in the corner of the room, hinting at the state of the rest of the home. His father’s body lied in a pile on the floor. Sam’s eyes glanced up at the ceiling, smirking. Lucifer had taught him how to make those designs, said it was a devil’s trap or something, it was a way to test his ‘parents’.

His ‘mother’ was screeching on the floor as Sam held a hand out to her, channeling the power they taught him, to torture her. Sam finally let it go, giving her an opportunity to answer him. “Mother, are you going to tell me who is my actual mother?” He said, voice too sweet.

Lucifer chuckled and Sam felt brief pride flit through him. The other glanced up, the human’s body had red streaks coming from its eyes. “She is dead.” She hissed, eyes solid black now since she didn’t have to hide her nature from Sam.

Sam’s eye twitched. “Do I have a father? A brother? A sister?” He continued. The demon faltered and Sam sighed. “Again? So soon?” He asked and raised his hand to continue the torture.

“No! Yes, you have a brother, a father too. Their names are Dean and John Winchester!” she shrieked.

Sam hummed, accepting the answer, and went to ask for Lucifer’s advice. “Lucifer, what do you think I should do now?” Sam asked.

The demons eyes went wide. “L-Lucifer? My lord?” She said, suddenly simpering. Lucifer gave a flicker of disgust toward the other in the circle. " _Ask her why you have those powers._ ” Lucifer told him.

Sam voiced this and the girl continued to plead with Lucifer, confusing Sam, who still thought he was an angel. “Please, my lord, have mercy!”

“ _Tell her to answer you, or else_.” Sam sighed in response.

“He said to shut up and answer me.” Sam said, a tone of fatigue in his voice.

She wavered and she sighed. “As a young child you were fed demon blood to start your abilities.” She said. “The juice you have been drinking has been demon blood, to enhance your abilities and create a dependency on it, or else you would die without it.” Sam ground his teeth together, anger coursing through him and Lucifer’s matching his.

“Luce.” He said, asking him a question mentally. After a moment, Lucifer agreed. Sam left for a minute and returned with two buckets. “Well, thanks for the information.” He said, grabbing a sharp knife. “I’ll be taking your blood now, and then I will send you to hell.” He then knelt down. “No screaming, we don’t want the neighbors hearing you.” The demon did scream, but couldn’t escape due to the three dimensional devils trap. After the woman passed out, he exorcised the demon.

He quickly transferred the blood, with disgust, to a few empty gallons. As he left the house, he turned on the gas burners and then took the car they had. He quickly left town, careful to avoid detection.

He also, for the first time, shut Lucifer from his mind. Thankfully, the other just respected it and didn’t try to push. At the end of a 40 mile drive, Sam found himself at a very run down motel, and managed to convince them his parents were out of town and got him a room since they were traveling, didn’t have a home. Wasn’t too hard, but since Sam was 17 it was a bit difficult.

Before Sam went to his room, he asked the receptionist a few questions. “Excuse me, but I have a few questions… Have you heard of an angel named Lucifer?” Shock flared through the bond, but no words were exchanged.

The woman blinked in alarm and confusion. “Um… do you not know?” Sam quirked and eyebrow, but shook his head.

She stared at him in shock and sighed. “Listen, you should look into buying a bible or invest in a laptop. Now go, I have other people to check in.” She then promptly ignored him.

Sam frowned, grasping through his money he took and was happy that he took quite a bit of it. He then went to the room and lied on the bed, sighing softly in fatigue. Finally, he let the barrier down to talk to Lucifer.

“Luci, I am going to let you answer my question before I research okay? Who are you?” Uneasiness fluttered through the bond.

“ _Sam…_ ” resignation ebbed through them and he sighed softly. “ _I am Lucifer, also known as Satan, the devil. I refused to love humans more than god, and he cast me down for it. I was the first Fallen Angel._ ” He replied.

Shock swept through Sam and he frowned. “… You lied to me…” He said. Anger flickered through. “ _No! I never lied, I answered you when you asked if I was an angel. I never lied to you_.” The other protested passionately.

Sam sighed softly and glanced up at the ceiling. “Whatever… you have… never mind.” He cut off, choosing to ask another question. “Should I find them? My family?” He asked. Conflict inside the bond occurred and Lucifer answered him, rather coldly, “ _You can if you want. They are about 300 miles away in Little Creek._ ” He said before leaving. \

Sam frowned softly and sighed, turning over to sleep.

* * *

When the morning rolled around and Lucifer still wasn’t answering him, Sam made his choice.

He packed up the few clothes he brought with him and as he went to put it in the trunk, he stared at the blood with apprehensiveness. The demon had told him the truth that if he didn’t drink the blood, he would die… Grimacing, he took a few mouthfuls of the liquid, feeling hate for himself for liking it. He then put the half empty gallon back in the trunk and began the long drive, but stopping for a phone and laptop.

Finally, at the end of the journey, he found himself at a door marked 21. He checked with Lucifer and all he got was an affirmative. With a shaky hand, he knocked on the door, nerves building as he heard footsteps approach the large door.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam runs into a few problems, but its all about being a Winchester

Sam was in the back seat of the Impala, something his brother Dean affectionately called Baby, looking out the window that was there. He was honestly surprised how… the pair of them greeted him. It was truly odd.

**_Flash Back- Two weeks_ **

_Sam shakily knocked on the door, hesitant and then feeling his nerves build as heavy footsteps approached the door. He swallowed roughly as the door swung open, eyes widening as the barrel of a gun was put between his eyes._

_He jumped back and immediately felt a lash of fear whip inside him through Lucifer. However, the other didn’t speak, perhaps for the best since Sam would have replied and looked insane. His eyes swept up past the barrel of the gun and saw an older man, maybe in his late forties or early fifties, and a younger man who appeared to be only a few years older than himself. The men had black hair and dark eyes and the other had dirty blond hair and green eyes respectively._

_Jerking back to the gun, he stared the older man who was wielding it steadily and stood up a bit straighter. The gun followed him as he did so, eyes narrowing. He felt Lucifer’s anger, fear and concern well and coil inside him like poisonous snake ready to strike, and in a way he was touched but it only served to make him more nervous._

_“Hello.” He greeted softly, a bit concerned. The older man huffed and glanced at Dean, who was sporting an odd look, but it was fierce and showed the look of a predator._

_“Who are you and why are you here?” The older man asked. Sam swallowed but relaxed as it seemed he wouldn’t get shot yet._

_“I’m Sam…” He paused, realizing he no long knew his last name. The man tensed and his finger began to touch the trigger. “I’m Sam and I’m here because-“Pausing and continuing. He somehow felt saying a voice told him would not go well at all. “I’m here because I’ve been told by some… ‘Beings’ told me you were my family.” He finished, making quotes around beings._

_The man’s expression changed to shock and then steel as he lowered the gun, gripped Sam’s wrist hard like cuffs and pulled him close, expression dangerous. The other man’s expression simply was stuck in shocked and then loosened into calm and steadiness. Obviously, not getting involved with the other’s action. Sam was quickly able to see this man was his brother and the older man gripping his wrist was his Father._

_The older man then quickly pulled him in the room and Sam felt the nerves and Lucifer’s anger choke him immediately. He pulled only slightly at the hold and was pushed into a chair. He gasped, the air knocked out of him from the impact and before he could recover he was tied down, but only to the chair and the bonds were strong but not painful._

_He pulled at them, obviously panicked as the pair of men conversed in hushed whispers in the corner of the room, making sure that Sam wouldn’t hear them. His heart started pounding and finally Lucifer stepped in to talk, now sure it was safe._

_Sam, calm down. You are going to hyperventilate if you don’t. Now listen, they are something called hunters. I don’t know much more about them than what I’ve heard as souls went to hell, but they won’t kill you since you are human. Just do what they ask, and you will be fine. He said. Sam swallowed to answer but the pair approached him before he could. _

_“If you are so sure you are my son, you wouldn’t mind if we tested this?” He asked._

_Sam blinked, and then nodded. “Not at all.” He said, voice surprisingly steady, the opposite of what he felt. The younger man, his brother, walked out the door to outside. The older man, now with him out the room, sighed softly and it sounded like something that has been pent up._

_“I hope for your sake that you aren’t lying boy.” He said, but he was unable to detect anything in the tone._

_His brother walked in with a small container of water, some silver, wood, and a few other things including salt. Sam stared at it in confusion, but didn’t question it. His father picked up the silver first and pressed it to his skin. Sam merely stared at it, now exceptionally confused._

_This proceeded with the steel and wood before water was splashed in his face. Just prior Lucifer warned him to not react. He was perplexed but it made sense when the water touched him. It wasn’t painful, but it let a warm prickle on his skin but didn’t react. Then the pair grabbed some salt and poured it in front of him. He was then untied and he stood, rubbing his wrists. They asked him to walk past the salt and he did._

_His dad and brother looked at each other and then was embraced, in a manly way Dean would later insist that is. Sam, his face still wet, returned the embrace tentatively but was grateful. It seemed they had accepted it was him, whatever the trials had been._

_“Winchester.” The older man said. Sam blinked and before he could open his mouth, the man continued. “It’s Sam Winchester.” He explained and Sam’s eyes glowed in understanding._

_They had spent the rest of that time talking, and it was awkward for sure, but it was obvious to see in his dads eyes, whose name was John, that he was grateful for his son back. There were few things Sam didn’t answer that night, but they all focused about his parents and the eerily quiet Lucifer, who was coiled inside Sam and watching and felt every wave of happiness Sam felt…_

**_End of time skip_ **

Drawn back to his thoughts, Sam sighed, thinking their response was completely appropriate after they explained what they did. They were hunters, as Lucifer said. They hunted monsters that people who were lucky only dreamed about.

Sam blinked, realizing it had been almost two days since he had run out of demon blood. His skin was beginning to prickle and burn and his mind was foggy. Thankful John and Dean were talking in the front seat, he retreated into his mind and sought out Lucifer.

Sam was honestly getting lonely without being able to talk to Lucifer often. It wasn’t that he was unpopular in school, or that he was weird. He just, didn’t really like to talk to other people like he did Lucifer. They never understood him as well as the fallen angel did, nor could they be half as interesting. Lucifer was the first and only true friend he ever had, despite many others attempting to.

_“Luci.” He called, realizing how weak his voice was. The other realized it too and almost immediately an overwhelming but comforting presence was surrounding him._

_“Sam… what happened?” He asked, obviously concerned and even trying to discretely see if he was injured physically._

_“The blood… I ran out a few days ago.” He explained. A strong flash of anger flicked around him like a dark and possessive storm cloud. He nearly shook at the strong emotion and it ebbed to something less constrictive._

_“I wish I could kill them over again for this.” He mused coldly, obviously angered. Sam laughed at that though, careful to prevent it from being physical._

_“I need help Luci, I can’t just tell them that I need demon blood. Too suspicious.” Sam said._

_It was silent for a minute and then you could practically see a lip curl from the other. “…I can tell you where you can find a demon… If you sneak away tonight and go to a pub down town, use my name and they will let you in. This is where it gets difficult. You have to separate one of them and drain their blood. Okay Sammy?”_

_“I’m not Sammy and okay Luci…” Amusement flickered though the pair. “Only you are allowed to call me Luci…”_

_“Nobody calls me-“_

“Sammy?” A deep voice called, and pulled him to reality. Dean’s eyes were staring at him from the mirror and he blinked.

Sam coughed and nodded, showing he was listening. The other rolled his eyes. “Were almost at Green Ridge and were stopping for the night. There’s a case here tonight, looks like a normal salt and burn. You want to still come, cause you aren’t looking to hot.”

Sam blinked and almost grins as he realizes this is a chance for him to get what he needs. He also nearly grimaced as he realized he was also acting like a junky. However, he did shake his head. “Sorry Dean… Maybe I should just sit out tonight.” He said.

Dean rolled his eyes but gave a lazy grin. He and Dean almost instantly got along, but they did get tense when it came to John. Dean listened to everything while Sam was more of a disobedient person. John also was tenser around Sam, like he knew something was wrong with him.

As they drove up to a diner, Dean offered to drive Sam back to the motel while John drove to the site. John, begrudgingly, agreed if only Dean brought him a burger.

As John drove off, as he had his own car, Dean grabbed Sam’s arm and dragged him in. Sam, a bit lankier and taller than the other, followed quickly. They sat in the booth and Dean leaned back.

“So, are you really sick or are you wimping out?” He asked after they ordered, no look of amusement in his face. Sam was thrown off by the question.

“I’m just not feeling well today.” He replied, voice defensive and expression miffed. He was met with steely green eyes and an inquisitive look.

“That’s always what happens before we go on a hunt.” He then sighs. “Listen Sam, you need to know how to do this or you could actually get hurt. I’m not making you go, because I could and Dad wouldn’t give a shit, but only because you actually look like shit. Now let’s order your rabbit food and me and dads actual food and get you back to the hotel.” He said, grinning at the end.

Sam thought about the words, realizing perhaps he was frightened to do this. He didn’t want to mess up and show he was a freak, that he could do things they couldn’t. Dean was right though, he needed to learn, it might help him figure out what happened to him. They ordered food and Dean, like he had said, dropped him off at the motel, telling him to “Prep the med shit for when we come back” and which Sam dismissed him.

About ten minutes after Dean left, Sam closed his eyes and sighed softly. He could actually talk to Lucifer now. They had fixed their differences, and Sam realized Lucifer hadn’t lied. “Lucifer, where is the place?” He asked, feeling himself fill with joy as he could speak again.

An instant presence filled him. “ _Down on Maine and Drules. About ten minutes. Bring the gallons and put them outside the back door._ ” He said. Sam hummed and stood up walking out the door.

Apparently, ten minutes was a twenty minute walk, and Sam was chiding Lucifer about time. In any case, When Sam reached the place, he asked Lucifer what to say. “ _Tell them that you are The One and you need to speak to one of them._ ” He paused. “ _Tell them if they try to take you there will be hell to pay by my hand._ ” Lucifer add.

Sam nods and knocks on the door, ready to do so. He is met with black eyes and he almost loses his nerves, but parrots what Luci told him to say. Their eyes widen but he is allowed in and is led to the back room with a pretty girl, who obviously had a demon in her. Sam is almost disgusted as she pushes herself on him, but Lucifer tells him a solution that would be fun.

Sam winces at the idea, but it was the best they had. He leans into the girl’s ear, nibbling it as he whispered he would be back. He leaves briefly and returns with rope, cloth and the jugs. The girl’s eyes widen and darken as she chuckles in amusement. He lets her think what she wants, especially when Lucifer tells him to tell her she is going to fill the jugs.

Sam then securely ties up her arms and legs, then puts the cloth in her mouth. He winces at the position, obviously all too sexual. Sam wasn’t able to find it sexy, but Lucifer knew why instantly and he almost threw a damn party as he realized Sammy wasn’t into girl. But then Lucifer frowned at his sudden glee.

Meanwhile, Sam frowned in confusion at the sudden emotions but took a knife out and quickly slashed the girl’s wrists and neck. His eyes went wide at the smell and as the girl began screaming, he kneeled down and took her wrist into his mouth, moaning at the taste. He really was like a junkie…

Not even ten minutes later, he was leaving out the back door, gallons filled with blood and himself filled with life and energy, no longer sweaty and pale. He hides the jugs in his bag when he returns and then pulls out his laptop, looking up himself about the case Dean and John went to look into.

He frowns, not about to find much about it. So he tries a few different searches and sighs. “ _Try the haunting of Green Ridge_.” Lucifer says to him.

Sam rolled his eyes and did such. As he read it, he felt something well inside. Finally, it hits him. “They are hunting a demon…” He realizes they might be in trouble. Sam deliberates for a few minutes and finally makes a decision. He stands up, grabs some holy water and the book with the exorcism chant, and runs off to go to the house they were out. He had to run, but the demon blood had filled him with an energy, but he couldn’t use it for anything else.

It was about thirty minutes later did Sam arrive, and he ran the whole way. A few miles down from the home he found Dean’s car and he pulled out some paint and salt along with the holy water. As he made it to the home, it was an ancient home made of wood from the 1800s at least, Sam heard crashing. He winced and swallowed, but walked in. It was different to plan an exorcism and the death of your parents and walking blind. They were his family though.

Sam walked in, and the house fell silent. He flashed on his light and scanned the room, which was torn apart. He grimaced but continued. He heard the door slam behind him and he breathed softly. Obviously the demon wasn’t going to let him leave. Sam walked through the creaking house, only stopping as he heard steps. He growled softly, he was going to set up a circle to trap the demon… Unless it was Dean or John, which was extremely unlikely from the slowness of the steps, he was fucked.

In a fit of anger, some of the windows shattered and he sighed, calming down. He couldn’t lose his temper right now. He frowned and started to make a quick circle, almost finished when somebody appeared on the other end of the room. He stiffened in fear and cursed, throwing the last symbol down as the other ran up on him. Sam seriously lacked all hand to hand or even grappling skills, but he pushed hard on the other, tossing the off.

His assailant was a large burly man with black hair and currently all black eyes. From the state of the clothes, he assumed the pair had gotten quite a few nicks on him. Nearby he could see a simple knife, probably Dads.

Suddenly the other rushed him again. Sam shouted as he was slammed and pushed to the floor, head clipping on the corner of a fireplace. It was here Lucifer had enough.

_Reach your hands up and into his eyes while letting your knees and pushing with your legs. Then grab the knife and run_. Sam listened on instinct alone, reaching up and grabbing an eye. The man howled and with that Sam threw him off. In a fluid moment Sam gripped the knife, stood, and ran, his head and back throbbing.

As he turned the corner, as this house was old and has many walls, he nearly ran into a staircase. He heard strong thuds behind him, he paused. _Get up the stairs. Find Dean and John._

Sam hesitated but ran up the stair way, grateful for long legs. In long strides he walked up the stairs. He then slammed every door open, looking for the pair. He then hear pounding behind him and was face to face with the man. His breath caught in his chest, and the other grinned darkly, enjoying the look of fear.

_When he charges, duck and trip him, and then run down the stairs. There should be a cellar_. True to Lucifer’s prediction, the demon ran at him. He fell to his knees and the other bellowed as he tripped. “Damn troublemaker!” it screamed.

Without wasting a moment, Sam stood and ran down the stair. Before he was halfway down, the man was back on his heels. Sam wasn’t one to cry, but his eyes did burn momentarily. _Hop the rail, now_.

Sam jumped and gasped, feeling the jolt in his legs before running again. He was breathing and panting harshly as he found a cellar like door. He flipped it up and paused in the dark. He then heard steps behind him and panting in the cellar. He ran down the stairs and then blocked the entrance with the knife. He then grabbed the light and turned it on, trying to see down the stairs.

As he looked, he saw Dean and John leaning against the wall, both a bit bloody and mangled. Sam breathed in relief and then walked over, hitting them both with the light. _Thanks Luci…_ Sam thanked as Dean and John woke. They both looked surprised, but Sam couldn’t tell whether it was from seeing him alive without a scratch or whether it was from the act he was there in the first place.

Dean then gave a soft chuckle. “So you did come for once.” He said and John laughed before stopping as they heard pounding on the cellar.

“So what is the plan Sammy?” Dean asked. Sam blinked and frowned. _How the hell would I know… then again I was the one who knew what they were facing…_ he thought.

“I drew a devils trap upstairs… I also have holy water and salt…” He said. John and Dean’s eyes went wide and narrowed, but it wasn’t the time to question how he knew about it. “The three of us could probably get him into the circle, but we have to act fast.” He adds.

“Alright then. Hand me the holy water. Give dad the knife and salt. You will read the chant when he is in the circle.” Dean said. Sam nods and grabs the knife, handing it to Dad and then giving Dean the water.

Not a moment later they leapt out the cellar, Dean pushing the demon back with his hands and the holy water while dad pelted the thing with salt and pushing it. Needless to say, they startled the demon and were able to force it into the circle. One it realized where it was, it began to scream and rage.

Sam pulled the paper out an swiftly began to read the exorcism, his fingers twitching a bit as the urge to use his power and do it quickly filled him. However, he finished the exorcism and sighed, closing the book in silence and then gave a soft grin to the pair, only Dean returned it.

As they got back into the cars, Dean pat his back. “Now, you are a Winchester. Good job, Sam.” He said. He was relieved that John wasn’t going to ask anything about the devils trap for the night, because Sam was shaken up.

However, every care was taken away as he fell asleep and heard the gentle words, _Good night Sammy._ From his very own fallen angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote all of this today. Might be a few errors, but I don't mind criticism at all. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
